Young Hearts
by kazykim13
Summary: Mulan and Aurora meet years before Phillip awakens Aurora from True Love's kiss. Mulan just begins her journey as a Warrior as Aurora begins to see something in Mulan that is more than determination of a Warrior. (Loosely based on the show in last chapters).
1. Chapter 1

My Father had sat our family down for an important talk. I'm not sure why he had to wake me earlier than practice, but he insisted it was more important than practice. _What is more important than practice?_

Father began speaking about how from a kingdom far away, a princess would be staying in the village for protection. While in her kingdom a war would be fought, she would be residing here for who knows how long. When it is safe for her to return she would go back. I laughed a bit unknowingly, "Why doesn't she fight for her kingdom?" Father gave a smile towards me and told me not all girls can fight, like me. I felt pride that not all girls were fighters. It made me happy. Indeed, I was the only girl in my village to become a Warrior, but I didn't think in every kingdom it was like this. Father began telling us that other Soldiers would be protecting her as she stayed. I rolled my eyes already envisioning a stuck up, petty princess who thought highly of herself because she's a princess. Father told me I would have an opportunity to become friends with her. I shook my head not even wanting to be any friend of hers. My Father sighed as he left the table, only leaving Grandma Fa and Mother at the table with me. My mother looked over to me and told me to freshen up and be ready for breakfast, there was a long day ahead of us.

The sun was beginning to peak out from the mountains as I was training in the gardens with my sword. It was wooden sword, but I trained everyday so soon I can have a sword of my own. My Father told me I was almost ready to make my own. I was beyond excited. I wanted to be a Warrior already.

Papa was telling me that I had to go away for a while. I didn't understand why, but I knew it had something to do with the Ogres making a ruckus in the kingdoms across the lands. I asked him where I would be taken and all he would respond was, "Somewhere far away from here. A small village past the mountains." I sighed wanting to be able to help with the issues at hand, but I couldn't argue. It was my 'Duty', whatever that was. He told me to pack my things quickly for I would be leaving any minute.

I was dragging my biggest trunk down the stairs as the servants came to help, but I insisted that I was fine. I wanted to do something on my own for once. I was already 18 and my Papa thought me still a baby. I was quite excited to be going to this new village. I could be on my own, I could become someone. I boarded the carriage as my Mama and Papa said their goodbyes. It was a quick goodbye and then I was off. A strange new land and journey awaited me.

I was getting a bit restless in the carriage because of how long the ride was. I was grateful for leaving with a new sense of adventure, but I didn't want to waste it in the carriage. I pulled down the sliding glass and asked one of the guards, from behind, if I could go horseback for a bit. The guard looked at the constructer who shrugged his shoulders in a yes. He heaved the carriage to a stop so I could get out and ride one of the horses. The guard willingly gave his horse up for me. I thanked him of course, and began the journey on horseback.

The sun had completely come up from behind the mountains and had given me some light to train. I had been practicing forms until the sun had rose, now I was practicing attacking. I had a special tree I used to practice my swings. The tree had been so abused that dents in the bark showed and also all the leaves had fallen off. Mother was angry with me at first, but Father had talked with her and told her that I needed the raw training. Especially a tangible target to practice on. My mother always rolled her eyes when she saw me practicing with the tree, but she knew it was important to me so she didn't pesture me about the tree anymore. I was hitting the tree forcefully, with all my strength. I loved the feeling of the swings and hits I made, that every hit made an indent, a mark. It was like I was marking myself into the world. The sweat began to drip down the sides of my head, but I trained on. I wanted to show my Father I was ready to take the steel. I wanted to show him I was ready to become a Warrior. I kept swinging and swinging until I heard a tumult of some sort coming from beyond the walls of the garden. I ignored it and kept my training going, until my Father was calling me from the entrance telling me to come now.

I was riding the horse all the way into the village which took a few hours, but as we came closer to the outskirts of the village all the guards halted the carriage and me. "Princess Aurora, you must get inside the carriage when we approach the village." One guard told me as he moved closer to the horse I rode, to help me down. I was going to protest on why I had to get inside the carriage, but I remembered my place a Princess and got off the horse without a word. I sat inside the carriage a bit sullenly as we began making our way into the village. I saw a crowd of villagers awaiting my arrival. _I didn't know they knew of my arrival...or even cared._ I peered out the glass as we got inside and found that they were very different from the people in my kingdom. I heard them speaking a different language as my carriage passed by. Papa had told me that I would be residing in the Fa's house. He told me there was a girl their around the same age as me, I was excited to meet her. I barely got to see my friends because they all lived in the presiding kingdoms.


	2. Chapter 2

Father told me to look presentable. I rolled my eyes stowing my wooden sword on the holster I had on and stood at the entrance. "She's going to be staying with us." I looked at him like he was crazy. He decided to tell me now? Of all times? I scoffed a remark and he told me to keep quiet, or I couldn't become a Warrior. That hushed me up quick. But I still thought it was ridiculous that we were catering to a stuck up princess. The carriage gave a complete stop at the front of our house. I kind of figured we were the ones to have her stay with us because of my Father's status in the village. We were more well off than the others, but more importantly, my Father is a war hero, so he assured safety to those who asked. I saw the door open and a large guard came out first, then presented his hand. I peered around my Father and saw a small hand come out and grasp his. I saw a young woman, only 18 or so, step out. She looked around everyone with a smile and gave a small curtsey. I looked her up and down and noticed she didn't really present herself higher than anyone here, she was different than I thought. Father caught me looking at her and he whispered, "Not as you thought, yes?" I straighten myself back in line and smiled a bit embarrassed. I nodded. _Not what I had thought_ _at all. _

I looked all around me, this was a completely different world. The people, the houses, even the air smelled different. I was very much excited to learn about these people. I looked ahead and saw, who assumed to be, the Fa family. A older man game hobbling forward, he rested his weight on a cane as he approached me welcoming me and the guards. He bowed toward me, "Welcome Princess. Welcome to the Fa family home." I smiled already enjoying his presence, I curtseyed back telling him a very genuine 'Thank you'. As I stood straight up, I noticed the guards taking my trunk from the carriage. I tried to go over and take It out myself, but the guard told me to enjoy the welcoming. I thanked him and went back toward the gentleman, Mister Fa. He took me inside the entrance gates where I saw a spectacular garden surrounding his home. I then just noticed a girl standing a ways away from the entrance. I just looked at her particularly interested in who she was. We just stared at each other for a moment, but Mister Fa took me along the path of the garden. I couldn't protest so I just followed him.

I saw as the Princess went back to her carriage, I noticed my Father occupied with her so I tried to escape back into the gardens. I wanted to train and practice some more before supper, but then I heard footsteps coming toward the garden area. I sighed placing my wooden sword behind me as the Princess walked pass. But as she did, she looked straight at me. Her eyes were gleaming in the sun's ray. I gulped a sudden rush of emotions as I stared back at her sea blue eyes. She gave a small smile and kept walking on with my father. I stood dazed a bit, I was taken aback from what had just happened. _What was that?_ I shook my head, but it was funny that my heart was still pounding even after she had left. I took a hold of my wooden sword and headed off to my tree. It was pretty far back in the garden and I doubted my Father would show her the whole garden, so I went off to train.

The garden was spectacular, but the lingering though of the girl I saw earlier kept coming up in my thoughts. I had to ask, "Who was the girl standing at the entrance earlier?" I asked trying to sound innocent as possible. Mister Fa laughed a bit and replied with proud smile, "My daughter." I looked up at him seeing the pride written all over his smile. I didn't understand why he was being so prideful, but I didn't blame him. She was beautiful. We suddenly stopped and I almost ran into him as I was still thinking about the girl; his daughter. "Why don't you join us for dinner at around sunset?" I nodded as he escorted my guards into his home. Before he left he gave a smile toward me and told me, "Mulan is over there." He pointed toward the back of the garden. I thanked him and went off into the direction he gave me. _Mulan..._

I was swinging my sword into the tree as hard as I could, but still I couldn't concentrate. That Princess still lingered in my mind. I'm not sure why she did, but she did. _Was it her unusual demeanor? Her smile? Eyes?_ I heaved a heavy sigh and dropped my hands as the wooden sword's end thudded against the ground. _She's just a Princess._ I grasped my hands tightly around the handle and held up my guard. I swung at the tree and I actually cracked a branch from above. I smiled in triumph. I was getting stronger.

I saw the strange girl, Mulan, swinging a wooden stick into a tree. I thought it was amusing how her game was different to the types of games I would play. I lightly stepped her way just observing what she was doing. I came closer and closer until she whirled around pointing the stick at me. I felt the blood from my cheeks drain and I felt scared. She saw the fright written all over my face and immediately dropped her guard. "I..I'm sorry."  
"You could hear me coming?" that was the first thing I thought of. Not a reply to her apology, but an explanation. She nodded turning back to the tree. She began hitting at it again, like I wasn't even here. "What sort of game are you playing?" I asked really wondering what she was doing. She whirled around looking at me appalled, _Did I say something wrong?_


	3. Chapter 3

"A game!? This is not a game! I'm training!" I irritably responded trying to focus back on my form. "Training for what?" I heard her ask out as I swung out again. I didn't even acknowledge her this time, I just kept swinging. "To become...a Warrior." I said in between heaves of breaths. I could see her in my peripheral vision still standing there. I got a bit annoyed with her just watching me and finally asked her, "Shouldn't you be inside?"  
"No."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes." I felt my lip quiver from the annoyance of this girl. She was unique at first, but she was cutting into my training. "Maybe you should go inside." I told her bit harshly. But to my surprise she responded with a blunt, "I don't have to." I rolled my eyes dramatically and went back to my swings. I smiled a bit under all my annoyance and focus. _She is funny. Not like other girls..._

Mulan kept insisting that I should head inside, but I began to play with her and eventually got her annoyed. It was kind of funny how she reacted, but she wasn't like my friends who would make me leave. She actually gave me a choice. It was refreshing to be able to find someone who gave me a choice, rather than just orders. And besides, it was much more interesting watching Mulan practice than sit inside with all the guards. "Why do you have a wooden stick?" I asked still curious on what she was doing. I saw her close her eyes in an irritable mood. she gave an exaggerated sigh and grinned from her already annoyed attitude. "This is not a stick! This is a sword. A wooden sword." She held out the wooden sword flat on her hands showing me the engravings of a sword. I stepped hunching over closer observing the sword. It really did have the littlest details like a sword. It even had the leather marks on the handle. I stood straight up and noticed I was only inches away from her face.

The Princess got very close to the sword just looking at the details. It was intriguing that she was more interested in the sword than the flowers or whatever else Princesses like to look at. It made me feel proud that a girl actually wanted to know what I did. But as soon as she hunched over, she quickly stood up and her face was just a step away from me. I widened my eyes feeling my heart pound its way out from my chest. I didn't understand the sudden emotions that flooded my mind, but all I could do was stare nervously into her eyes. _They are gorgeous. _It felt like I was looking into a vast ocean where the waters were crystal clear. I gulped feeling a rock hit the bottom of my stomach as I did. "Are..are..you..hungry?" I choked out, almost ready to collapse from my nerves.

I stared into Mulan's eyes, they were deep brown, but sparked like fire. She had a story behind her eyes, a burning desire for what she wanted. It was accelerating to look into her eyes. Then, in the moment, she asked If I were hungry. I nodded giving a smile, "yes." Mulan moved away from me breaking the intense stare, "This way." She spoke out turning on her heel and began walking briskly toward her home. I smiled as I put my head down, not wanting someone to see. Even though there was no one around. I followed Mulan into her house, it was even bigger than I had thought. The doors were sliding doors, which were strange to me, but wonderfully clever. I had noticed she left her wooden sword outside of the door as we entered, and her shoes. I followed in, with no shoes, as we walked deeper into the house. The smell inside of the house was spicy and savory. Something delicious was cooking inside. Mulan stopped at a doorway, with no door, and bowed toward whoever was in the room. I peered around her shoulder and saw it was her whole family and the guards. Everyone was seated around a table on the floor. A large rectangular table that had dishes and dishes of foreign foods all laid out. Mulan took an empty seat closest to the doorway. I saw her motion for me to sit next to her just noticing I was frozen in my spot. I felt the rush of blood into my cheeks and hurried and sat next to her. Everyone was eating and talking, not really noticing that we were seated. I saw all the different foods and utensils, I didn't really know where to start.

I gave a smile as I saw the Princess' face turn red as I gestured for her to sit next to me. It was so funny how different other lands would for her. But, she was doing very well. I began placing food onto my empty plate ready to dig in. I looked over to the Princess and saw she hadn't even moved. Her eyes were glued to everyone around and the food. I was guessing she didn't know what she should eat or how to use the chopsticks. I took her empty plate from her and set my own plate in front of her. She looked up surprised, thinking I wasn't paying any attention to her. I gave a smile and showed her how I held my chopsticks. She held them clumsily, but she was managing to eat her food. Every now and then I would look over to her and see her eyes gleam with delight. She loved all the foods. It made me smile she was happy.


	4. Chapter 4

After dinner I was to escort the Princess to my room. She would be taking my bed while I slept on the floor. As we entered my room, she was smiling with such satisfaction with all the things inside. She went over to the rice paper blinds and ran her fingers on the surface, she looked at all my books, my desk, and my closet. She looked through all my clothes, one by one, as I just stood by the closed door leaning against the wall watching her amazement to the new things. "This is your room I presume?" She asked turning her head toward me smiling still. Her teeth gleamed so perfectly white I just smiled back and nodded silently. She gave a giggle and went back to the clothing. After her outburst of excitement, she spread herself on my bed. I sat on the floor just watching her enjoy herself. It was kind of nice to know she wasn't all that she seemed. Even with her royal dress and all.

I laid sprawled across Mulan's bed just feeling the silk in between my fingers smelling the hinted scent of cherry blossom in the covers. The silk was softer than any velvet I have ever worn. Then a sudden thought came into my head. I quickly stood up at looked at Mulan quite seriously, "Where will you be sleeping?!" Her head tilted a bit in confusion from my sudden mood, she began patting the bamboo flooring with her hand and responded, "Here."  
"On the floor?!" I asked worried. I didn't want to invade her space, it was her bed in the first place. "Yes." she nodded like it was nothing. But it wasn't nothing, to me that is. "No! You can't sleep on the floor." In my kingdom, only the poor and impoverished slept on the cold ground. And even then it wasn't right, but they had no choice. "I can ask to switch rooms or we can share the bed." I pleaded, I didn't want her to be uncomfortable. She looked at me bit embarrassed blushing and told me, "It's quite alright. The floor isn't as uncomfortable as in looks. I have more bedding for the floor anyways." Mulan's eyes wandered at the walls feeling the tension. "Are you sure I can take your bed...?" I asked softer than I would have liked. I was still uneasy about the 'sleeping on the floor' business. But she assured me everything was fine.

After everything was settled with the sleeping arrangements and such, I went to clean myself and get ready for bed. The Princess was taking a bath in the bathroom and I didn't really want to wait, so I went out back where a standing shower was. There was a small outhouse for a quick shower, it also worked as a sauna in the winter as well. I hurriedly took a cold shower in the heat of the night and went inside with only a towel. I quickly and carefully stepped back into the house and headed for my room. I was almost to the door until I bumped into someone in the hallway. I turned so fast that I almost lost balance, and I saw it was the Princess. Also in just a towel. I blushed very hard as I looked her up and down, I didn't mean to it just happened. Her skin was pale and looked so smooth. Her hair appeared longer as it was wet. The ends of her lovely brunette hair had water droplets barely hanging on. A few dripped off onto the floor as we collided. I saw her just staring at me again, like before.

I felt a body collide with me as I rushed to the door of Mulan's room. It was a bit scary and my heart immediately began to beat fast, but It was Mulan in the shadows of the dimly lit hallway. Her skin was tan and beautiful. It looked silky smooth, like her sheets, and she too was only in a towel. Her hair was jet black, but was straight even when wet, and it looked flawless. I breathed in my jitters as I stared into her eyes. I saw them wander down a bit then shot back up. I blushed from her looking at me like this. It was so un-lady like. Especially for a Princess. I slid the door open giving her the way, she stepped inside quietly, and as I followed behind I shut the door in equal silence.


	5. Chapter 5

I heard Mulan shut the door as we both entered, barely covered, into her cozy room. I stood at the corner of her room next to the bed a bit out of place. She finally turned around and saw me just standing. "Aren't you going to dress?" She asked a bit teasingly. I awkwardly grinned and grabbed my night clothes as I looked around the room for somewhere to dress. I looked back at Mulan for help. She shook her head a bit and told me, "I'll look away..." Mulan promptly turned around and stood waiting for me to put on my clothes. As I dropped the towel, I hurriedly slid my clothing on. "Okay..." I whispered out thinking I was being loud. Mulan turned around and smiled a bit of an apology, "I'm sorry there wasn't anywhere to dress in here..." Mulan took her clothes and I did the same. I turned around and gave her privacy. But something had come over me as my mind processed a girl was changing in front of me. Curiously, my eyes shifted from their spot on the wall and wandered toward Mulan. I saw her whole backside. It was weird that I stared at the brown skin and began wondering what it would feel like to glide my fingers down her back. _Would it be as soft as her silk sheets or softer...?_ I saw Mulan ready to okay me, so I whirled my head around blushing hard pretending I wasn't invading her privacy. There was a long silence until I heard Mulan's soft voice call out for me. "Princess...?" I turned my head slowly and saw her all dressed. She wore a simple colored shirt and pants, that matched her rice paper blinds. I glanced down at my own sleepwear and became very self conscious of what I was wearing. I was wearing fine velvet clothing while Mulan wore something simple. It made me feel out of place and uncomfortable. I didn't want to be treated differently just because I was a Princess. I wanted to be seen as an ordinary person like the rest. Mulan cocked her head to the side and called me again, "Princess, ready to sleep?" I looked up at her noticing I had been going off into my own tangent. I nodded my was climbing into her bed. She waited as I got comfortable and settled. As soon as I out my head on her pillow, she went off to her closet and got huge comforters for her own bed on the floor. I wanted to ask again, but she seemed annoyed when I asked her before. So, I kept silent as I watched her set up her own bed.

I took out the comforters from my closet as soon as I saw the Princess' head hit the pillow. I didn't mind at all that she was using my bed, it was something I had to adjust too. And besides, these kinds of things would set me up for the future If I ever wanted to be a Warrior. Not just any Warrior, the best the world has seen. _Sacrifices must be made in order for one to learn and grow..._ I laid in my makeshift bed ready to shut my eyes and sleep, but The Princess began to talk with me. "How do you know you want to be a Warrior?" she softly cooed out, her voice cracking a bit trying to adjust to the silence. I heard her head turn in the bed, but I kept my eyes on the ceiling.  
"Because it's in my blood."  
"But you're a girl."  
"So?" I replied quite harshly. I heard her shift again in her bed, even though it was complete darkness in my room, I could feel her eyes right on me.

I could barely see through the darkness, but I could see Mulan's fierce expression clear as day as she told me, very powerfully, that she wanted to show the world something. I loved her passion for something. I wanted to feel what she felt. _A strive for something...For anything..._ I rolled on my side feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden. I was a bit envious of her goals and aspirations that I just wanted to be left alone. An eerie silence went by until I heard Mulan whisper out. "Good night, Princess..." I smiled under the covers and closed my eyes to succumb to the sleep. I was exhausted from today and knew I would wake up in the morning ready for adventure and excitement. 


	6. Chapter 6

I awoke early, earlier than yesterday. It was the break of dawn and the orange tinged skies were still brisk and cold. It was perfect for training. I was planning out my whole morning schedule as I dressed, making sure I kept quite to not wake the Princess. I looked at her before I walked out seeing her chest heave up and down slowly as prolonged breaths made their way out from he parted lips. A smile came across my face as I watched her sleep, but it was short lived as I headed out the door. I was surprised by my father who stood at the doorway of the garden. I immediately bowed and told him 'Good morning.' He smiled as he weighed upon his cane and gestured for me to come to his side. I practically ran wanting to know why he had awaken early as well. Father placed his arm on my should and told me, "I think you're ready for your sword." I almost couldn't believe his words. _Ready_ _for my sword...?!_ I could almost feel my soul spreading its wings and soaring out of my body then charging right back inside. A large grin came across my face as I asked very softly, "Really...?!" He nodded my way and opened the garden door revealing a stone oven, an anvil, and sword making materials. I almost ran out until I felt a firm grip on my shoulder. I turned my head excitedly and saw his facial expression showed seriousness. My grin faded as I awaited his words. "Mulan, you will build character as you construct your own sword. You will be doing all the work. You will find your own rock to make the steel, you will work endless nights and mornings to do this. If you don't follow through, your sword as well will not." I looked at father rather nervously now. I didn't know how much effort I was putting in, but I wasn't going to back down. I gave a strong nod and released myself from his grip. I walked around the garden looking for anything I wanted to add to my creation. Everything was either too soft or too delicate to incorporate. _I can't make a sword out of flimsy materials.._ I kicked a few pebbles and watched them tumble into the small lake. _What can I use...?_

The sun was coming over the horizon as I awoke peacefully. I watched the sun appear from behind the mountains as I stretched out my joints and muscles. I looked over to the floor yawning seeing Mulan had already left. Her makeshift bed was so neat and untouched it almost seemed like she barely slept inside of it. I went to my trunk and took out a comfortable dress to wear, nothing too overbearing or royal. I wanted to show Mulan, and everyone else that I was one of them. An ordinary person.

Father had me doing such hard work to prepare my sword. The first thing was to find the perfect rock material to make my sword. I wanted something special, something that expressed my strength and my hard work. Father suggested that I go see the local Shaman on something that would spark my interest. I almost immediately ran off just thinking about what the Shaman could suggest or even give me. I wasn't even thinking or looking to where I was headed because I crashed into something, hard. I clung onto the closest thing that I saw in front of me. I struggled to keep the person up from falling hard onto the floor. I saw blue eyes stare right at me when I finally looked up. It was the Princess. "I'm sorry!" I stuttered out embarrassed for the millionth time. It seemed we were always running into each other at all the wrong times. I heaved her onto her own feet and took my hands away, stepping back trying to seem awkward. She patted her dress down and just flashed he beautiful smile, "It's quite alright Mulan, I was actually looking for you! What better way to run into each other?" She kept her smile and just laughed out like it was nothing. It was nothing, but I kept making it something. "You...we...I'm actually going into the village's market if you wanted to join." I don't know why I was suddenly overcome with struggle to even speak, but the Princess didn't seem to notice because her smile grew bigger and she nodded her head feverishly. I flashed a small smile and began walking ahead of her having her follow behind.


	7. Chapter 7

The village was spectacular. The only time I had actually looked at the village was when I was merely passing through. I looked at all the exotic fruits and stands that sold the most strangest, but glorious things. I tended to fall behind or step away from Mulan's side because of all the things I wanted to see. Mulan was very patient, and each time I would stray away she would simply follow me until I saw enough of whatever intriguing thing had caught my eye. It was quite entertaining to just watch Mulan follow me around with her serious face, but it never showed anger or haste. After awhile I noticed Mulan was leading us into a more quieter and crowd less part of the market. The things that were in the stands seemed to be less appealing than the bustling of the other side. There was a lot of strange things sold here. We passed by a lot of and that sold odd medicines and even stranger foods. We finally stopped in front of dark tent-like shop. "We're here." Mulan spoke softly as she opened the olive colored drape that hung in the front open for me to enter first. I hesitated a bit until Mulan gave me an affirming nod for me to enter. I went through the drape and inside was a poorly lit shop with lots of mysterious trinkets and cloths. Mulan came in still silent from the trip until a woman dressed in a colorful robe and silk scarves came out, from what seemed a hidden back room. "Yes?" the woman asked, her voice was crackling and prolonged in words. "I'm looking for some rock." Mulan spoke out very seriously. She meant business. The woman eyed Mulan a bit and coughed, "Rocks you say? And for what I may ask?"  
"A sword." I looked toward Mulan with nervousness, but also in admiration. _She's molding her own sword?!_ Even though I was a Princess, I would occasionally watch the blacksmiths prepare swords and steel. So, asking for a special rock was important. The woman nodded humming what seemed like a response from her cracked voice. "What are you looking for?" Mulan asked stepping in front of me now. "Something that is powerful." Mulan spoke with determination and ambition, she spoke like a true Warrior. "Powerful you say?" The woman tapped her fingers, which had long and odd fingernails, on her lips thinking of what to give Mulan. It took a few seconds for the old woman to respond. "Ah!" She turned on her heel and went into the back room that I finally found. Mulan looked toward me as the woman left just giving a shy smile. She was quiet now and wasn't as demanding as before. I liked that she could be soft hearted when she needed to be. It was nice to see. The old woman came out with quite a large rock, almost too big for her small stature. She dropped it onto the counter, that nearly broke, and just smiled at Mulan with dignity. "This would be your special rock." I looked at the rock indifferently, it didn't seem special. But, Mulan beamed with joy as she stared at the rock. "How much?" Mulan asked a bit feverishly as she could barely keep her excitement in. The woman looked around a bit contemplating her reply then spoke out, "No charge, Mulan." I was surprised that this woman knew Mulan, and she even said her name proudly that it seemed they have known each other far before this odd shopping day. Mulan immediately bowed and wrapped her arms rock and hoisted it on her shoulders, keeping one hand around it she began to leave the shop without a word. Just a proud smile on her face. "Thank you..." I whispered before we left the shop, right before we stepped completely out the woman replied, "No need."

I was almost ecstatic to the point my heart would give out from excitement. The weight of this rock didn't compare to the happiness felt inside me. For once, my training had meant something. The long hard days of physical pain and suffering to the emotional turns I had sacrificed for just this moment. To become a Warrior. The Princess constantly asked if I was fine carrying the rock by myself, I kept telling her I was fine. But, she was being very insistent that she'd help. I kept rolling my eyes telling her I was fine. She wouldn't listen. Even if I was tired of carrying this rock, everything was still my test of honor. If couldn't even carry the stone of my choosing. There would be no way I would even be close to becoming a Warrior. So, I trudged on just a bit longer.


	8. Chapter 8

We both came into the double doors of the gate to Mulan's home. We headed straight to the back where all her supplies and things were setup. Her father was waiting patiently on a bench in the garden near a small pond and beside a cherry blossom tree. He smiled up toward Mulan as he saw her exhausted from carrying the rock. She set it down on the concrete table and breathed in heavily trying to calm her frantic breaths down. "Now...what?" Mulan uttered between deep breaths. Her father rose swiftly and hobbled over leaning his weight on his walking cane and began explaining the process, it seemed, to the both of us. "You will chip this rock into rubble to melt in the stove. After, you will prepare your handle and grip as the rock melts. Once the rock is melted completely, you will take it out of the stove carefully and pour the mixture in the sword mold of your choosing. Set your handle with the hot steel, then you must quickly hammer down the steel and drench it in the water. It is very important that you hammer out every inch of the blade, if not it will be flawed and will never truly work right." I looked over to Mulan for a brief second after her father was done explaining the whole process. I saw her terrified, for once she was scared. Her father noticed my glance and gave a small nod toward me as I looked back. I caught his eyes and flinched a bit looking the other way shyly. Her father turned to walk away from Mulan, but as he did he mentioned a quiet, "This will take a day or two to finish. So, get started." It was silent, completely silent when Mulan's father left us to this sword making station. Mulan just stood staring at her rock and the whole scenery of sights. I was about to speak, but like her father, Mulan swiftly took off to tend to her special rock. She immediately began to hammer away at the rock, dust and rubble came off the rock. But, as I watched Mulan hammer into the rock I noticed small sparks of blue and purple release as Mulan hit her rock with the pick and hammer. _Is that...magic?_

After an hour or two of watching Mulan diligently I sat off to the side still watching Mulan. I had to admit I was tired from just standing, on the other hand, Mulan didn't seem once tired as she stood hours upon hours just hammering the rock into moldable pieces. Her face was quite too serious and she never once opened her mouth to speak, only to catch hefty breaths as she picked at the rock with precision. I just rested my head on my knees, that I brought up for stability, as I watched Mulan. It was embarrassing to admit, but I just liked to watch her. All of her. How each muscle on her body would tense depending what she did. I could see a clear thin gleam of sweat forming above Mulan's forehead, right under her hairline. A small breeze had come and gone as we both just stayed out in the heat. The sun was slowly setting as I observed Mulan finishing up the last bit of rock. When Mulan's rock was all gone and made into pieces, the pinging of her constant work came to a rest. It was almost a part of the wilderness that as soon as she stopped her noise making, it became very quiet and awkward. Mulan looked up at me with only her eyes. A drip of sweat ran down the side of her head as she just looked at me quite particularly. I felt my cheeks rush with blood and I quickly looked away thinking I had done something wrong. I heard her laugh slightly as she exhaled a breath and begin to start a new task. I couldn't help look from curiosity. I saw Mulan begin to dump the rock into a large, iron pan. I kept watching Mulan do what she needed. She first started a fire in the oven heating the coals up and as the coals heated, Mulan took the leather and handle components and fidgeted with those materials for a bit, until her eye slowly looked up and a small smile crept along her face. This time she did speak.

"Still here?" I asked giving a smile as I saw the Princess just sitting there, rather patiently. Her eyes waivered a bit before she looked toward me and nodded without a word. We sat in silence a bit as I began wrapping the leather on the handle of the sword. I carefully wrapped the leather tightly until I saw the Princess move a bit. I looked up from curiosity and saw her struggling to stay awake. I laughed to myself and told her, "You can leave if you want." The Princess jolted her eyes open pretending to not be asleep. "No..No, I'm fine!" She tried to reassure me she was fine, trying to rub the sleepiness away from her eyes. I nodded in doubt and went back to my leather handle. I noticed the heat from the oven radiate off and knew it was hot enough to melt the rocks. I stood up tending to the rocks, sliding the pan inside and now it was just a waiting game. I looked over to where the Princess was sitting and saw she was fast asleep. Even with her fussing, she fell right to sleep. Her head slumped to her side and slow breaths escaped her slightly open mouth. I breathily chuckled as I went into the house to fetch a blanket and some food. I saw my father as I left the house, he was occupied with his meditation as I quietly exited the house with food and blankets for the both the Princess and I. I wrapped the blankets around The Princess carefully, not wanting to wake her from her slumber. I ate a bit of the bread I brought out as I just looked toward the Princess. It was strange how enchanting she was. It seemed I could never keep my gaze away from her long. She had beautiful pale skin and blue eyes that matched her. She had gentle rosy cheeks and a beautiful smile. Her lips would slightly curl before she would smile. She was fragile and yet, strong. She was someone who wanted more in life than what she was given. _She is like me._


	9. Chapter 9

I heard the birds chirp rather loudly this morning. I didn't want to awake from the birds chirping, but I awoke anyways. I thought for a moment I was in Mulan's bed, but I soon found I was still outside in the garden. I had fallen asleep a Mulan worked. I stood in a rush of sleepiness and daze that I felt something fall to the floor. I looked and saw it was some blankets. I gripped the cloth as I hoisted the blanket off the dirty ground. _Did Mulan...bring these?_ My eyes wandered around to find Mulan, but she wasn't in sight. I looked around me and saw a plate of fruit and various nuts placed next to me. I smiled warmly knowing Mulan had taken care of everything. I picked up an apple slice and munched on it slowly as I still tried to adjust my body from the sitting position I slept in. I wandered around the oven a bit wanting to see inside where the flames presided. As I went around the anvils and such to check, I saw a head of black hair. It frightened me for a split second, but noticed it was Mulan. I looked at her and saw she was asleep next to the hot oven. She had a thin blanket around her shoulders as her head rested behind on the wall of the oven. Her chest heaved a bit, but very slight and softly. I noticed her eyes moved under her closed eyelids as she heavily breathed out. I bit my lip as I came closer to Mulan. I don't know what had come over me suddenly, but I felt my whole body rush to her. I sat myself right in front of her sleeping body. I stared intently at her face, noticing every feature I could possibly see. Her cheek bones stuck a bit, but were very sleek on her face. Her jaw line looked soft, but I knew that it would become strong with time. I felt my hand rise to her face, and before I even knew it my hand was resting on her cheek. Her skin was soft, softer than her bed sheets. My thumb ran over her cheek bone as I just stared at her enchanting face. My fingers eventually ran down the back of her neck still thinking it was fine. I smiled and felt my body lean closer to her. I glanced down at her semi-parted lips and kept going. I heard a sound from behind, and I quickly jumped back from Mulan. I stood embarrassed thinking someone had seen me. I heard a familiar voice call for me. I looked behind with my red face and saw it was Mulan's Father. I felt my heart sink into the pit of my stomach as I saw him come out. He smiled warmly toward me and motioned for me to join him for a walk through the garden. I nodded obeying, and quickly went to his side. I took his arm with my hand and just walked with him. Even though he was someone I wasn't too close with, I felt inclined to at least show I really loved that they were taking me under their care. We walked into the way back of the garden, the place where we never went through when he gave me a tour.

"Mulan is working very hard, yes?" I looked up toward him, thinking if he was only going to ask me about Mulan's work, he could have just asked her. But, I wasn't going to even start an argument or even wonder, so I nodded and replied, "She's working very hard. She's very determined." I tried not to giggle to myself, feeling flustered with Mulan in general, but more because I didn't want her father to think anything of me. Suddenly, he stopped underneath a very large cherry blossom tree and just stared up at the blossoms. I couldn't help but look up as well. The blossoms were blooming and were gorgeous. The soft colors of the blossoms complemented the whole garden. "What beautiful blossoms we have this year, wouldn't you agree?" I looked toward him smiling and nodded, "Yes. Very beautiful."

"But, look what we have here." He pointed up at a blossom that has yet to bloom with his cane. "This blossom hasn't bloomed yet..." He spoke very softly, like any father would to a daughter. I looked at him a bit confused on why he wanted me to concentrate on that particular flower. "You see, Mulan is like that flower. She has yet to bloom to her full potential. But, the flowers that bloom latest are the most beautiful of all." He looked down directly at me. I saw the warmth and love in his eyes as he told me this. "I want you to help Mulan realize who she is." I felt butterflies flutter in my stomach as he told me this. "Who..who she is?" I asked a bit timidly. I didn't really know what he was asking, but if he was asking what I thought he was, I could have died with joy. He nodded, "You don't feel it?" I felt my whole face turn red. I averted my eyes a bit embarrassed and shy to his directness. He laughed out loud as he watched me become flustered and shy about the whole thing. "I want you to help her. If you can't then I don't think anyone can..." He seemed a bit disheartened when he spoke that last statement. _If I can't, no one can...? _I looked up determined. "I'll try my best." He gave a warm smile and continued the walk patting my hand with his free hand.


	10. Chapter 10

It was quite late and all day I had been working on my sword. I was hammering out the steel as I saw the Princess just sitting in her spot again. I kept telling her to go inside to eat or sleep, but she disobeyed and stayed outside. She would occasionally go inside and bring out food and water for the both of us. I didn't really want her to leave, but I didn't want her to be bored with her day just watching me make a sword. In between a few of the swings, I kept looking up toward the Princess giving a hidden smile. She always picked up on it and smiled back. We exchanged these smiles until I was sure my sword was all smoothed down and perfect. I brought up the sword with its custom handle just admiring the sword altogether. I saw the Princess come over and stand closer to me, looking on with me. "It's beautiful." She spoke looking at the gleam of the steel. "Well, we'll have to see if it is..." I slowly held down my arm having the sword's steel gradually sink into the water. The water sizzled and spewed as the hot steel touched the water. Suddenly, a glow of purple, green, and gold tinged the sword as the water sputtered out. The glow flashed and the water completely stopped sizzling. The water didn't even appear hot anymore. I took the sword out of the water and saw the perfection of the blade. It gleamed and shined as the steel was reflecting back the sun's light. My grin came up almost to my cheeks as I saw my sword. It was perfected. And now I was a true Warrior.

I watched as the life in Mulan's eyes sprang out and her smile never once faltered. She ran out to the old tree, with her sword and it's holster, where I first saw her training with. She gripped her sword tightly in both hands, slowly bringing the blade near her face taking her stance. She swung toward the tree. In one full movement of precision and strength, the tree fell onto the ground harshly. She had cut through the thick trunk in one full swing. The sound of her steel rushed through the very air as she swung through was like symphonies to her. She held her completed stance for a moment admiring the blade, then lowered her guard. She looked toward me with such happiness and joy I smiled back widely at her. It seemed like I had accomplished something, but this was entirely her. _Mulan the Warrior...has a nice ring to it..._

We, the Princess and I, slumped into my room exhausted from the past days of sword making. The Princess hurriedly ran into my bed after bathing and cuddled herself within the blankets. I laid onto the bed on the bamboo flooring just happy. I kept looking up toward the closet seeing my sword leaning against the wood. I couldn't keep my eyes of my new creation, it was too precious. I couldn't keep my eyes off It until the Princess startled me with her talking. "What will you do now that you're a warrior?" I shifted my whole body toward where my bed was giving her my attention. She was already facing me, even in the dark her blue eyes seemed to glow in the dark. I stared back, "I'm not sure...join the emperor's army maybe...or I can join the-"  
"The army?! But you're still young..." The Princess' words seemed almost sullen; sad. Now I really moved to face her properly. I laid on my elbows bringing my body off the ground. "Too young?" The Princess did the same motion as I had done. We both stared at each other like we were gossiping and talking like friends would. "Yes. You still have your life ahead of you..." Slowly her voice faded to a whisper. I looked at her like she was insane. _My whole life?! This is my life!_ I felt almost attacked by her words, but I tried to keep my mind calm. The situation was just blurred and the Princess was just confused. _That was all_. "My life is the army. I had dreamed of this moment my entire life. I want to help those who are in need of help." We both stared at each other in silence as I spoke that. She seemed to have listened, but nothing compelled her to respond. All she did was nod, breaking eye contact, then rolled onto her side to sleep. I chuckled a bit and did the same. The hours passed, but I couldn't sleep. The gnawing feeling of my sword was still getting to me. I wanted to try it out just once before sleeping. I quietly retreated my room with the sword in its holster out into the night. I ventured near the entrance of the gate and performed various forms and swings with my sword. It was dark and the only source of light were the moon, stars, and a few lanterns that were lit near other homes. I was enjoying my sword and the sound of the blade rushing through the breeze was amazing, until I heard something in the distance. It was strange to hear noises in the usually quiet village. I opened the gate ever so slightly to just see if anyone was outside this late. I saw a figure moving around the homes' entrances just looking around it seemed. The first thought that went through my mind was that these were scavengers who were going to steal. I immediately, without thinking, I ran out revealing my sword toward them. The figure quickly turned around as it heard my footsteps coming closer in haste. In one whole movement, the figure pulled out a dagger and swung toward me sloppily. I felt pity because they weren't putting up much of a fight, but suddenly I heard more scattering around. I averted my eyes toward the noise and saw men in black shining armor run past me into the village. Suddenly, I felt a pain across my side. I whirled my head around only to see the person with the dagger run off with a bloodstained weapon. I looked down at my flimsy shirt and saw a large tear in my shirt. The blood seeped through the cloth and began spreading. I clenched my wound with my free hand wanting it to stop. I hobbled in pain back to my home as fast as I could. Men in armor ran all around me, but seemed to never notice me running among them. They didn't enter any homes just ran all over the village looking for something, or someone. As I ran into my gates, I stopped to think of what was happening. A sudden thought came across my mind at that very moment. _What if they're looking for the Princess?!_ I locked the gates as soon as I felt the Princess was in danger. I ran into my home, still pressing down on the wound. I began screaming out for someone to come. The first person was the Princess. The Princess saw the blood drip from my knuckles and pressed onto the wound with her own sleepwear. I tried to speak, but my voice became garbled. Now I felt my heart beat faster from a strange sensation of pain and adrenaline. It seemed I was going into shock, but as soon as I almost lost myself I heard the Princess call out to me. "What happened...?!" She almost seemed to cry. I shook my head trying to calm her down with my even tone. "Nothing..." I grabbed my side harder trying to mask the blood and pain. The Princess' dress was beginning to have blood spread through the cloth.


	11. Chapter 11

I felt like crying out, but it wasn't going to solve anything. Mulan's father rushed in and saw Mulan laying at the floor with her side bleeding out. "What happened?!" Mulan's father sounded frantic as he came closer to Mulan. Mulan kept telling him, "Don't worry!" But her countenance didn't show a face not filled with tremendous worry. Her father asked more strictly and harshly this time. "Mulan, what happened?" Mulan looked toward him with fear and let out a trembling sigh. I hadn't seen Mulan this shaken up before. She took a deep breath as she squeezed down on her wound replying, "Soldiers...not from here..." She mumbled out in her wavering voice. Mulan's father immediately stood and looked toward me in worry. I looked at both Mulan and her father in fear to what was going on. "Princess..." Mulan began to say, but her words faded so slightly. Her father intervened and spoke out, "These soldiers are looking for you." He responded so quickly that I almost thought I was hearing things or pretending I was hearing made up words being spoken. I looked at Mulan's wound quite seriously, afraid if I were to stay any longer that more people would get hurt. _or worse...die..._ I gulped down what felt like a rock and asked, "what should we do?"

Father had told the Princess that I would escort her to the next village while warriors and soldiers from our land will buy us time. Father said by sunrise the next day we will head off to the southern village. That day was just preparation for both the Princess and I, but also for the village to be notified about what was going on. I felt clumsy and unfit to be a Warrior because I had failed a simple task of just trying to defend myself. The Princess wanted to tend to my wound, but I kept shooing her away or telling her to not mind because I wanted to tend it myself. Not that she wouldn't be bad I just wanted to learn to learn and endure from this experience. The Princess sat at the edge of my bed and just stared at me worried. I tried to ignore her eyes and tend to my wound by myself. I had a wet wash cloth in hand as I tried to clean off the wound with it. I felt stinging as soon as the wash cloth touched the irritated skin of the wound. The flesh was so tender that even a feather would disturb me. I made hissing noises and heavily breathed out trying to focus my pain away from my own thoughts. But the only this that would come to mind was the fact I was in charge of the Princess until I got her safely to the next village.

All that was going through my head was, _Why should I be the one to take the Princess? Why not the other soldiers in the village?_ I felt I wasn't experienced enough to protect another human being. I barely kept myself away from the danger, I didn't want to risk the Princess' life as well. I guess the Princess saw my troubled countenance, knowing she had been watching me this whole time, because she spoke out in the most gorgeous way I've ever heard her speak. "I trust you." I looked toward her in shock. Those soft words were all that was needed to give me my strength and hope back. I gave a somewhat stronger smile towards her, my eyes piercing her blue eyes; in that moment I felt the whole world had slowed down.

Mulan tended to her wound with herbs and other exotic plants keeping a patch of the green mixture before falling asleep. I watched her sleep for the first time. I usually was the one who fell right to sleep, but Mulan seemed more exhausted, mentally and physically, and succumbed to sleep. I heard harsh breaths escape her parted lips, her hand found its way under her own pillow, and her beautiful black hair was scattered across the very pillow just in my reach. I wanted so badly to feel her hair, to have my heart rush like it did before when I touched the very skin of her cheeks. I reached out carefully and quietly not wanting to wake her with my strange thoughts. I found a strand of Jet black hair and ran my fingers through. The sensation that went through my body was unreal. Her soft hair made my very spine shiver all down my back. I felt my heart thump harder than it has ever pounded before. I retracted my hand back to my body and kept it close like I would lose the feeling if I didn't keep it near. I rolled to my side and smiled my way to sleep. _There was something about her..._

It was early in the morning and it seemed like the whole village was wide awake and already scattering themselves through the village. I awoke in a jolt thinking something had happened, and I was right. Villagers were frantically yelling and pleading for the soldiers to protect them. I stood up so quickly that my wound had opened up again and I yelled out from the sudden pain. My yell made the Princess awake in a fright. She looked up at me with tired and fearful eyes wondering what was going on. "Sorry...but we have to go now." I spoke softly, but it was serious. This was a very delicate and serious matter. I knew that the evil queen, Maleficent, was after this Princess, searching every village and kingdom to find her. I hurried out of bed and went straight to the closet. Under all the extra blankets was a secret compartment. I opened it and revealed a standard armor set. It was green and black and needed more shine, but that didn't matter now. I quickly heaved on the armor, even though my wound rubbed against the harsh leather, I had to wear it. The last thing was to fasten my sword on the armor's belt. I picked my sword up admiring it, This would be the first time to have both my armor and sword on me. After I finished I turned back to the Princess ready to escort her wherever she needed to go.


	12. Chapter 12

As Mulan turned around revealing herself, I blushed so hard that it was almost embarrassing. She looked stunning in the green and black leathered armor. She did look like a Warrior. _She really looked like someone who fought for something worth fighting for._ I nodded quickly as she told me it was time to go. We rushed out of the house, taking a back way that I had never even noticed that was inside the home. On the outside, men, women, and children were yelling and shrieking, soldiers swords and other weapons could be heard clashing. It was total chaos in this peaceful village. I followed Mulan to the wall that surrounded the whole outside of the village. There was a small opening that was hidden behind trees and brush, it was perfect for anyone who wanted to escape quickly. I almost ran through the opening before my whole body was heaved to a stop. I looked down and saw Mulan's arm out, the arm that prevented me to leave. She looked at me seriously and spoke in a low tone, "Once you get through run toward the forest. It's straight ahead." I nodded understanding her directions, but she still held her arm on me. I looked at her furrowing my brows wondering why she kept me back still. "It doesn't matter what you see, don't stop. Keep going, okay?" Mulan's voice was so serious and cold I almost feared this side of her. It was almost like she was telling me there would be something on the other side I will be afraid of. I nodded unsure now, but still listened to her. She slowly removed her arm, the warmth of her just touching me escaped as well, looking toward the opening almost in a whisper she spoke out, "Now."

I crawled through the opening quite quickly and once the light of the other side hit my eyes I knew I had found my way through. But, I suddenly froze in my spot as I looked up toward the village. It was in complete chaos and danger. Soldiers both Mulan's village and the other kingdom were fighting each other in haste. Then there was some soldiers that were laying on the ground motionless. I felt sick to my stomach and dizzy from the sights of fighting. I had never in my life has seen fighting or death this closely. But, something urged my body to go and run. I heard Mulan's faint voice in my mind telling me to run. All of a sudden, my legs sprang into a full sprint. I saw the forest ahead just like Mulan had said. Blurs of colors passed me as I ran for the green of the forest, the only thing I could see and comprehend to be true. I made it into the forest edge without seeing anything or even hearing anything else. The rushing of blood past my ears made it impossible for me to listen to my surroundings. I slumped against a large tree trying to catch my breath. I felt my lungs on fire from that high adrenaline packed sprint. I looked up finally catching my breath and waited for Mulan, who I thought was right behind me. I felt an odd feeling when I didn't see Mulan come out from anywhere. My eyes frantically searched in the distance for her, with the green leather and a proud sword, jet black hair that flowed in the wind, but I saw nothing. I felt my heart sink and my stomach churn, _where is she?!_

I was right behind the Princess as we went through the alley of shops, but right as I hit the shops my whole body was pulled away. I struggled to try and release whatever had gotten me. Instinctively I unsheathed my sword and was about to strike, by once who I saw it was I felt weak. "F..father...?!" he nodded giving a smile. He had his own sword and armor on him. I quickly looking him up and down and saw no cane within his hands. I was worried, but the look in his eyes told me not to be. "Listen carefully, I had sent a message to the Princess' kingdom as soon as you came back last yesterday. They told me to escort the Princess south from here. Instead of getting to the village. A merchant caravan will be passing by, but it will be filled with her guards and soldiers from her kingdom. It's safer for her to be home than here now." He spoke evenly not once hiccupping from fear. I nodded intently knowing this was important. I turned to get back to The Princess, but I felt his hand squeeze my arm to stop me. "Good luck, Warrior." He gave a small smile of pride and released me. I smiled back almost feeling tears well up at the brim of my eyes, but I disregarded it as soon as I ran toward the forest. _I won't let you down...Father..._


	13. Chapter 13

At once I saw a blur of green and black find its way into the forest. I stood right away happy to see it was Mulan, but more relieved than anything else. "Mulan!" I spoke out wanting to hug her, but she immediately stopped me as she took my hand with her leather bound hands. "We have to keep going." I didn't even reply and she pulled me along slightly jogging through the uneven ground of the forest. I just watched her hair sway back and forth as she jogged. Her whole body seemed like one whereas mine seemed like a broken toy that couldn't operate anything together. I kept tripping over branches and each and every time, Mulan caught me by pulling me hard to keep me on my feet or pushing me back. Depending on the fall. I felt so stupid that Mulan had to practically drag me through this forest, but it looked like she didn't mind because evey time I faltered she would look back and smile with warmth. The butterflies in my stomach would flutter every time.

After a while of jogging through the harsh grounds of the forest, I slowed down and eventually has the both of us walking. I didn't know how far south they were going, but it was either we find a road or her guards find us first. I decided it was about time to take a rest. I found a clearing away from the brush and flock of trees, but not too out in the open for someone to spot us easily. I tried to make the rest area a bit more comfortable for the Princess, trying to scavenge soft moss to cover the harsh ground with. The Princess sat down immediately, tired from all the jogging and traveling we had this day. I looked up into the sky, my hand blocking the light, seeing the sun was beginning to set and we would be safe now. I sighed out a relieved breath as I now looked at the Princess. Her eyes were dropping close as she fought to keep them open. Her blinks were prolonged and her eyes barely moved from their sleepy positions. "Are you hungry?" I finally asked the Princess just now noticing my hunger. She opened her eyes fully to address me awake and nodded her answer.

Mulan had set up a little camp with a fire and a makeshift bed and shelter. She was very resourceful and quite frankly, she was smart. She had tied low hanging tree branches together to form a small roof over the makeshift bed. She had even gotten some food from the wilderness. It was exciting and a bit terrifying to be out here alone in the desolate forest away from people. I was wondering what had happened and why we had to rush out. I figured it was a regular basis because Mulan seemed perfectly calm and collected as we sat around the warm fire. Night was coming upon us, the stars began to shine out as the moon lit up the skies. It was beautiful. All the sounds of the forest could be heard. The cracking fire spewed a few embers out as Mulan shifted some wood with another stick. I just watched the fire's glow then my eyes moved toward her soft face. She was very serious and stroked the fire quietly. Suddenly, her eyes looked toward me. A moment of silence passed as we both just stared at each other. This time no one looked away. I felt my heart race, and I could swear I heard her heart beat out as well. But just as I felt something, it left as Mulan shifted her eyes back down to the fire. I felt a bit disheartened by her action, but soon it passed as she spoke out to me. "Princess, I haven't told you why we had to journey out here..." She spoke softly almost in a whisper not to disturb the nature around, she looked back up a bit timidly toward me. I didn't reply, I just listened. "We came out here because...the evil queen, Maleficent, has been looking for you." I felt my heart almost stop from the sudden confession. I felt my lips quiver with sadness and most of all guilt. There were villagers who died, and even Mulan got hurt because of me. "I'm sorry...I'm so sor-" But as I tried to express my feelings of sorry and guilt, Mulan lifted her hand to quiet me down, not in a rude way, just for me to calm myself. I stopped my worries and sat watching her intently, wondering why she wanted to stop my pleas. "You don't need to say sorry. We are a village here for support and security. Everyone in our village knows the prices we must pay for others." Mulan spoke so highly and uplifting that I almost forgot my feelings, but I wouldn't let them down so easily. "But innocent people had died for me! Mulan, I could never repay that debt!" Mulan shifted in her spot, but suddenly her hand grasped her side. She released a quick breath of pain and uncomfort. I stood in a haste wondering why all of a sudden Mulan was in pain. Then quickly I remembered _She got hurt before!_ I stepped to her side wanting to help, but Mulan tried to stand wanting me to not worry. But her legs buckled as she tried to stand, she fell to one knee still holding her side. This time she looked like she was in a lot of pain.


	14. Chapter 14

The pain stung and I knew it was because of all the stress the armor was putting on the already tender wound. The Princess insisted on helping me with the wound, but I didn't want to show weakness. Weakness was a Warrior's weakness. But, I had no choice. She was so stubborn and helped whether or not I wanted it or not. I tried to take my armor off as gently as I could, but the wound rubbed more. I tried not to make any noise, but a breath escaped my lips. I almost dropped the armor aside revealing a bloody stain on my shirt. It had almost soaked up the whole side and would have been worse if I didn't take it off now. The Princess gasped at the wound and quicky looking for something to clean the wound with. "If you get the water canteen I have a rag to clean this with..." I spoke out my tone hitching up from pain. I sat clenching my side still, wanting the pain to go away. The Princess brought the canteen over and I took the rag out from my pouch I carried with me and doused the rag with the water. I lifted my shirt and revealed the gash that had dry blood around the cut. I looked toward the Princess knowing she would either swoon or feel sick from this, but she looked more sad than anything else. "May I...?" She asked looked toward me opening her hand for the rag. I held the rag tight, feeling drips of water run down my hand. It wasn't proper for her to do anything, but she looked determined to help. I slowly offered the rag to her. Her fingers gently wrapped around my hand, holding it for a moment, then took the rag from me. She wrapped the rag into a manageable size slowly dabbed around the wound. I hissed out from the pain, but I tried to hold my tongue. I bit my lip to keep myself from giving off any other signs or notions of discomfort. The Princess was gentle and quiet as she cleaned the gash. After a few minutes, she had successfully cleaned the wound and kept it from opening up any further. The cloth was completely soaked in my blood after she had finished. I noticed my hands been closed into tight fists, and as I finally released them a tingling went straight through my hands. I hadn't noticed how much it had hurt until now. "Do you have anything to put on this wound?" The Princess asked setting the bloody rag aside. I noticed her hands were stained with my blood before I spoke up feeling a bit embarrassed, "Only that cloth..." I pointed toward the bloodied rag. She gave a small smile and stood before me, "I'll clean it." She spoke out almost turning away until I stopped her. "No, you cannot leave without me to escort you." I didn't realize I had stopped her by grasping her free hand. My hands felt cold compared to her warm, wet hands. She turned her head toward me looking down at my grasp then back up to my eyes. "Mulan! You cannot stand or move! I'll clean the rag in the nearby river and I'll come right back." "I will come with you." I tried to stand, but the more stress I put upon my side to even stand, made me feel a piercing pain throughout my body. I almost dragged the Princess down with me as I tried to stand. I slumped back down letting go of her, trying not to have the wound open again. An annoyance fell over me that I was showing such weakness, I couldn't even stand to help myself. I sat still and just averted my eyes angrily toward the woods.

I smiled down at Mulan who sturggled so much to show she was strong. But she was human after all. Without another word I went off to the river we had passed as we made camp. It wasn't far, she probably could still see me from the camp, but I know all she wanted to do was keep me safe. I kneeled next to the clear river as I set the cloth into the river. Even though it was black, the moon reflected off the crystal clear water. The rushing water as it passed through my hands was euphoric. The water always made everything better. As I cleaned the cloth, I was curious to how far the small camp was from Mulan. I turned my head and saw the camp quite close by. I almost laughed out seeing that Mulan was not even 40 steps away. I could see her countenance perfectly, how her brows furrowed down from annoyance and how her chest seemed to heave angry breaths out. I smiled back down as I cleaned the rest of the rag. It didn't even take long, but all I wondered was _Why does Mulan make such a big deal?_ I came back to the camp, the fire disorienting my vision from the darkness of the river, but I could perfectly see Mulan still pouting. I kept my smile and noticed myself blushing. _Why do I suddenly feel flustered?_ I tried to shake the feeling away, but every time I tried to keep it away it would come back stronger. I sat next to Mulan, now realizing, her shirt had been up to her chest, exposing her abdomen and a bit more. I blushed hard. I was suddenly feeling all these emotions, and seeing her in a different light. I was embarrassed to even look at her, but my eyes soaked up every inch of her body.


	15. Chapter 15

I kept looking toward the woods, somehow my mind clouded with thought and feelings of this Princess. I heard her coming back to where I sat. I kept my eyes ahead, not wanting her to see what I was feeling. I saw her with my peripheral vision, she kneeled next to me holding the rag, but something was preventing her to move. I finally fought my emotions and looked down at her. She was staring up at me. I felt a rush of heat throughout my body as I found out she had been watching me this whole time. I quickly moved my head away wanting to avoid this, but something stopped my head. I noticed her fingers gently held my head, and brought it back to her sight. This time she stood to my level. Her eyes stared into mine and all I could do was stare back. She dropped sat the rag on my leg and slowly moved her other hand to my face. Her thumb slowly caressed my cheek. Her soft fingers made my whole body shiver. I had imagined this moment in secret, the secret of my dreams and heart. I gulped and parted my lips, that became dry all of a sudden. Her blue eyes waivered down at, I presumed were my lips and shot back up. I felt my whole body lean forward and in the spur of the moment, she leaned in too. watched as her eyes fluttered shut and her lips came close to mine. I felt her release a soft breath and as soon as we were about to touch, a noise from within the forest cried out. I jolted away and up. My veins pumping adrenaline from what was about to happen, and now from alertness. She sprang back wondering what had happened. I saw hurt in her eyes, she was about to speak out, but I quickly moved to her and covered her mouth with me hand. I stood still trying to listen to what the noise was. It was some sort of rustling, leaves and branches were being broken in the distance. "We have to go." I whispered near her ear, slowly bending down to get my armor. I could feel the wound shoot pain throughout my body, but the fight response made it go numb for now. I wrapped the cloth hastily around the wound and put my armor back on. I stomped the fire out only saving a torch for us to use. I unsheathed my sword and told the Princess to stay near. I felt her immediately grab the back of my armored shoulder. I smiled a bit, but this was no time for emotions. But, even though I tried to push the emotions out, something still kept coming up in the back of my mind. _Was she really about to kiss me?_

We were wandering through the forest what seemed like hours now. The night was still pitch black and the only source of light was the moon that now barely shined through the dense forest, and the torch Mulan made on the spot. I was terrified, the suddenness of Mulan's actions and movements had me worried. _Did she see someone? Did she hear someone? Or worse...was she trying to avoid that kiss?_ All I could do was torture myself with the feelings and thoughts that she tried her best to keep me out. But, all the thoughts of her vanished as I began to hear distant noises and voices. Mulan picked the pace up and soon we were running again. She tried her best to keep us away from the low branches, but a few hit her as we ran. Of course, she kept her body in front so she was the only one getting hit by these low hanging tree branches. I felt bad that she was risking the hurt for only her. But it did mean she cared for me. Whether or not it was what I felt or it was just friendship. We quickly came out into a clearing, a road of some sort that we finally stopped. My lungs felt on fire for how long we ran through the dark. Mulan turned around and was shining the torch towards me. I immediately saw the scratches on her face from the brush that she ran into time to time. "Mulan, your face..." I tried to reach up to soothe the cuts, but she stopped me abruptly with her hand. "Not now Princess..." She whispered back. I almost felt my heart hitch _Was this her way of revealing her feelings for me? _I nodded understandingly, trying not to over analyze the situation. "They should be here..." Mulan spoke to herself looking around the barren roadway. I could see she felt troubled. She looked back at me and spoke worried, "We have to search a bit longer..."

"Why?"

"My father told me a rendezvous point was set up around here...The problem I'm not sure where."

"Why don't we just wait here?"

"I don't want something to happen to you." Mulan looked at me straight in the eyes, I almost felt my soul tower back in fear. She was so serious and driven to be the protector. I nodded not wanting to argue, because quite frankly I wasn't even sure what was going on and what we were supposed to do otherwise. I gently grabbed the back of her armor again, still feeling the warmth from holding it before and began walking with her in the dark.


	16. Chapter 16

It seemed like we were wandering this road up and down for hours. The sun peeked over the mountains, and I was exhausted. I kept my eyes peeled for a caravan and even strangers. I felt my body become exhausted and barely able to move. I knew the Princess had to be feeling weary as well. I glanced behind me seeing her eyes were barely open. She tried hard to keep them open, but they would close and the fight to keep them open seemed hard. I finally stopped our searching and I had her sit near the road, the sides of the road were almost hills and I had her curl herself within them. I had to stay up for her sake. And also mine. I sat next to her wanting her to feel safe and comfortable. She rested her head on my leg and her fingers curled around the leather of my armor. She gave a small smile of relief and soon she fell to sleep. I stroked her forehead, moving the stray strands of brunette locks away from her pale, beautiful skin. Even though I had leather gloves on, I felt the softness of her skin like my own fingers were exposed to the skin. I smiled down at her, she made me feel something I have never felt before in my life. _There was something special about her_. But my thoughts of warmth was interrupted when I heard noises come from the forest that was behind us. I clenched my teeth hoping it wasn't guards that were from Maleficent's army. I tried my best to stand up a bit just so my eyes could peer over the indented hills of the forest edge. I looked and saw men dressed in black armor wielding swords and clubs wandering the forest grounds.

"Are you sure they went this way?" A hefty guard with a booming voice asking the one beside him. "The torch light went in this direction."

"And if it isn't them? And just some villagers?!"

"You heard Maleficent. Anyone helping that Princess is dead."

I felt my heart explode into rapid beating, they were sent to kill. _They are killing anyone who stands in the way?!_ I felt my whole body shake and my face flush from anxiety. The heavy footsteps felt closer and closer and they were going to spot the Princess and I soon. I shook the Princess awake, hoping she wouldn't make a sound. Her eyes fluttered open in confusion and sleepiness and mouthed, "Something wrong?" I nodded trying to pull her slowly away from the direction where the men were heading. She awoke now worried. "What's going on?" She asked her eyes wide with fear. I shook my head trying not to frighten her, but also trying to quiet her down.

Mulan dragged me literally across the grounds trying to scoot me away from something. She wouldn't tell me what was going on or why she acted so edgy, but I knew it had to do with something about the noise we had heard earlier. Then I heard it. Voices of guards talknig could be heard in the forest behind us. I felt my body go numb and my hands shake from fear. I couldn';t even move anymore. Mulan pulled for me to go, but the fear had conquered my whole body. Mulan quickly picked me up and began carrying me away. I was a bit smaller than her, so it seemed like nothing to her. But I quickly remembered her wound. I tried to tell her to let me walk myself, but she was keeping me quiet. She stopped abruptly and sat in the dirt for a bit until she addressed me. "I need you to listen very carefully..." I nodded wondering what she was thinking. "It looks like the road keeps going south from here. I know that they were established south...I want you to run down that road until you find a caravan. It should be disguised as a merchant carriage..." I immediately knew where this was going. Before she could finish I intervened, "No! I won't let you stay behind and fight. We're in this together-"

"There is no time to argue Princess. I'm here to protect you, and if I fail that I can never live with myself!" I stopped my words and looked right at her. She was showing emotions of love. For the first time this whole time, she actually spoke out with her heart. I felt tears beginning to well up at the brims. I didn't understand why I wanted to cry, but something deep in my heart understood. I smiled at her and nodded. She let me go from her arms and unsheathed her sword ready to defend me with her life. I nodded telling her I was ready and as soon as I ran down the road she ran the other way revealing herself to the guards. One of the guards saw me and yelled out, but I suddenly heard a clash of metal. I flinched wanting to turn my head and watch if Mulan was fine, but she gave me strict orders. _I'll honor your wishes, Mulan..._

The first guard ran toward me with his sword. I managed to block his attack with my own, swiping his away from me. I backed up a bit planting my feet firmly. All my training had prepared me for this, _the first mistake I made will not happen again._ I kept my stance strong and my blade pointing out waiting for the next swing. The guard looked a bit irritated through his helmet and came charging again. I countered his weight and slid underneath him slamming him to the floor. He fell and voiced out in hurt. There were two other guards that came for me now. I walked up still holding my sword in defense. _I could have the upper hand here...if they keep attacking blindly..._ The guard with a chain mace decided to run and attack first. He threw out the mace having it fly toward me. In reaction I used my sword to block, but what I didn't care to think was the chain wrapped itself on my sword. He pulled strongly and tried to take my sword away. Being stubborn I kept my grip strong and I fell forward harshly onto the ground. I heard a slight grunt come from my throat . I tried to stand up, but the guard pulled on my sword keeping me down, and dragged me a bit. I felt my side hurt from the irritation the ground was giving it. _I can't give up...!_ I quickly pulled back with all my strength and the counter-weight I made, made the guard collapse in front of him. I quickly slid the chain off and ran toward the guard with my blade. I hit the guard full on at his helmet with my blade. The helmet dented and the guard slumped over unconscious. The last guard looked toward me, but didn't move. I felt that I could at least outrun this guard whose mind was occupied elsewhere. I turned around and ran where the Princess ran. Suddenly, I felt my feet become bonded and I slid onto the ground. I turned and saw a leather ball and rope around my feet. I looked up with fear and saw the guard walking toward me with a dagger. I felt my heart sink to my stomach. _I have failed..._


	17. Chapter 17

I ran until I couldn't run anymore. I fell to the ground trying desperately to catch m breath. I looked behind me and saw nothing. _I hope Mulan is okay..._ I sat trying to listen if anyone was following me or if anyone was coming to find me. I heard nothing, all I heard was my breaths escaping my chest. I felt alone for the first time. There was no one around me and seemed like no one would be coming. It was odd that Mulan wasn't here yet, but she would be here soon. She had to come.

I struggled with releasing the leather with my hands. I took my sword to cut the rope, but a second ball and rope was thrown and my sword went flying. I watched as It stuck to the ground up right with the blade in the ground. I looked back terrified only to find the guard above me, staring down with harsh eyes. The guard's helmet covered his whole head other than his eyes. I breathed out frightened, this was it. _This was the end of me. _I saw the guard lift the dagger ready to stab me. By adrenaline and flight or fight reaction, I lifted my body and swung my feet toward the guard's feet. He fell in a stumble and quickly took a hold of his weapon. I cut the binding leather with one slash and jumped on top of the guard. I held the dagger tightly in my grasp. I was ready to do something I had never done before. _It has to be done...!_ I strongly pushed my hand down toward the chest of the guard, but then I stopped right before piercing the skin with the blade. The reason I stopped was in that slight moment, I saw genuine fear in this guard's eyes. I'm not sure if It was my own conscious speaking or his, but he seemed to be as scared as I was. I had to see who this person was. For some reason, I lifted the helmet and the first thing I noticed was long flowing hair scatter out from the helmet. He wasn't a he, he was a she. "You're a woman...?!" I asked breathily. I didn't believe it. I have never, once seen a female guard, especially one who was in an army. Any army. She looked at me with desperation and nodded slowly. I sat there confused and surprised. I couldn't do it. She had so much in her eyes that showed fear and almost suffering. I dropped the dagger next to her and got off of her body. I stood turning around taking my sword from the ground ready to forget and leave, but she spoke out. Her voice was soft, almost inviting, "Why aren't you going to kill me?!" She asked so determined to why I didn't. I turned around and spoke out, "I can't."

"Why?"

"Because you're a woman." I replied, I was surprised I even muttered that to her. She looked at me with shock as well. But, it seemed she wasn't taking that answer. "Tell me why!" She demanded. For a guard of a evil queen's army, she didn't seem like a loyal guard at all. I looked at her quite annoyed, I didn't want to waste my time with petty questions, I had to find the Princess and make sure she was fine. "Because! I'm scared to!" I heard my own words and felt my body stand still. She looked at me with understanding, and came closer to speak with me. "Woman to woman..." She began, "It's hard, but you must set aside your feelings. If you want to be a Warrior, you must kill for the sake of others."

"And you're the one to tell me this? You killed innocent people in my village, and probably other towns as well!" I yelled back. I wasn't going to stand here listening to her nonsense. "No, I can't. But starting now I don't need to. My orders were to kill anyone who got in the way, that is true. But not once did I this whole mission. The one time I killed, I felt immense guilt." I looked at her as she spoke of her own story. She was showing hurt in her eyes and she explained herself. "You need to make the decision, If you kill someone...what is it for?" She stopped and waited for me to respond, but I had no answer for her. Then she told me, the most important thing I have ever heard. "It is a dangerous thing to confuse vengeance with justice." I nodded with understanding. She was telling me her story, telling me her past. She was showing me the way to be a Warrior. I sheathed my sword and stood waiting for her to be done with what she needed to say, but it seemed she was done because she put her hand out and asked me, "What is your name, Warrior?" I proudly smiled and responded, "My name is Mulan." She nodded taking my hand strongly and responded, "Vivian." I smiled at her. She wasn't so different from me. She was actually a struggling Warrior as well, someone who was trying to find the right path. And as we parted ways, waving at each other with goodbyes it seemed now she knew where her place was and what the right thing was. _I hope she does see the evil that is spreading...hopefully one day we will meet in a different light... _I ran out toward the way the Princess went hoping she was still safe.


	18. Chapter 18

I sat bored wanting to sleep, but I was too scared to sleep. _What if those men came back? What if Mulan passes me and doesn't notice?_ A million questions ran through my mind, and all questions lead back to Mulan. It was something about the heightened emotions and rushing adrenaline that made me think of her more and more each moment that passed. I slumped back onto the dirt hill like before and just looked out toward the empty road, hoping something or someone would come. Then, I heard the trampling of either horses or people, or both. I stood up frightened to who it could have been. In the distance I began to make out a carriage of some sort, and black horses making their way toward me. As it came closer, I began to notice it was a merchant caravan. _Mulan was right!_ I hurried over and saw a familiar face as the coach. He tipped his hat toward me pulling the reins for the horses to come to a halt. I felt a smile spread across my face to find the carriage was my rescue. A guard came out from the carriage and opened the door for me. I was a Princess again and everything was done for me. I wanted to say something, but I knew I had no voice here at the moment. I stepped toward the opened door, the safety of the inside of this carriage, but then Mulan had passed through my mind. "Wait!" I spoke out, stopping in my tracks. The guard looked at me curious and waited for what I was going to say. "We need to wait..." I mumbled looking back toward the road on the other side. The man at the coach's seat, Iver, called out to me. "Princess Aurora, we have strict orders from your Father. He wants you back immediately!" He tried not to sound harsh, but he did and it seemed a bit annoying. I bit my lip wanting to just wait a bit, I wanted to say goodbye to Mulan before we parted. _I don't even know if we will ever meet again..._ I began sulking and slowly made my way toward the caravan. Then, I began to hear yelling from behind the caravan's spot. I peered around the carriage and saw men on horseback charging toward the carriage with swords and bow and arrows. Someone grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the carriage. I didn't even look back, my eyes were glued to the carriage that was beginning to be farther and farther away. After I comprehended that I was being taken away, I shrieked, but as soon as I did I heard a familiar voice. "You're going to yell?" I whirled my head around and saw Mulan giving a smart smile, her sword was in hand as she pulled me away. Arrows began making their way toward the carriage, some hitting the walls and some coming close to Mulan and I. She back me up to the dirt hills again, this time she was in front of me standing ready with her sword out. I noticed she was holding onto my hand with her free hand. I smiled a bit as I just stared at the back of her head, her hair was still perfect, even with all this traveling. "You came for me...?" I whispered out, a bit surprised at her actions. "Did you think I wouldn't?" She replied the same tone as I had spoken to her. I couldn't help but smile to her comment. _She was really a Warrior, the Warrior I saw she was and she now knew it too. _

I stayed in front of the Princess as the arrows began flying toward us. I sliced and slashed at the arrows making them break and fall flimsily onto the ground. The guards on horseback with swords came toward The Princess and I, trying to slash their blades toward me. But every time they did, I would swing toward them sending their blade in the other direction. They became annoyed and tried to charge at me with the horse. I wasn't going to kill any of them, but if I had to, I would. I slashed at the horses legs as it came up and reared toward me. The horses whinnied and collapsed with the guard still on. Many of the guards would get crushed underneath the horses' weight and remain on the ground wounded. But, one guard seemed to be smarter than the rest. Soldiers that were on foot fought with the Princess' guards near the carriage. I was trying to devise a plan where they could escape easily, but the guard who toyed with me had me occupied with him at the moment. He would slash, I would defend, I would swing, he would defend. It was more of a battle of chicken. One of us had to risk it and come out from safety, but we weren't that stupid. Suddenly, arrows from the opposite side flew toward the guards of Maleficent's army. Many got hit and fell to the floor. I quickly looked back and saw Vivian with other soldiers holding bows that were strung back with more arrows. She smiled toward me past her helmet. _She had brought others wanting to change! _I felt my smile grow as I looked back at the guards seeing some of them retreat. "Okay!" I pulled the Princess' arm hurrying toward the caravan of safety, knowing this was our only shot. I had thought the one guard I was defending from fled, but he came around on horseback in haste and swung toward the Princess. I pushed her out of the way and I felt the blade slice through my already opened wound. I grunted out harshly collapsing onto the ground. The pain was everywhere now, I didn't know if I could even stand now.


	19. Chapter 19

I felt Mulan heave my body forward, as I looked back I saw a sword slash toward her and cut open her leather armor. She fell to the floor with a thud and gasped for air. I shrieked out from fright and went to her. I held her head up seeing the pain that she tried to hide within her eyes, but she wasn't fooling me. _She was hurt, badly._ "Mulan!" My voice hitched into panic as I saw her eyes wandering a bit, then came into my sight. I saw a shadow move onto us looking up I saw the guard who had striked Mulan to the ground raise his sword toward us. But then, quick as lightening an arrow stuck to his chest. His eyes widened as the arrow clung to him. He dropped his sword behind him and fell off his horse, dead. I looked toward where the arrow looked to have been shot, and a woman stood their proudly with a bow in hand. "She needs help!" I called for the woman, but then I felt a hand clasp mine. I looked back down to Mulan, almost crying, seeing she had moved her hand to mine. "I'm fine, Princess..." She whispered out giving a smile of strength. I shook my head stubbornly and tried to tell her she needed help. "She will help me." Mulan replied, her eyes wandering toward the woman that had saved me, that saved us both. I stared at Mulan seeing the settled with what she told me. I clasped her hand tightly and asked her, "Will we see each other again?" She nodded and smiled to me, her eyes trying to stay open, "One day we will." I felt a harsh arm pull my arm away, it was Iver. "Princess, we must go now." I felt like pulling my arm away, but when I looked at Mulan, she nodded for me to go. She wanted me to leave her, she knew I had to go home safely. I felt my fingers glide off hers as I stood and let the woman take over my place for Mulan. As I stepped into the carriage and peered out the window, I looked toward Mulan for the last time. She gave me a small smile before she completely succumbed to the pain and fainted. The woman picked Mulan's motionless body and headed into the forest. _We will one day meet again..._

The darkness was lifted, and for the first time I saw sunlight. I looked up to see my True Love above me smiling down at me. I gave a cheeky smile and told him, "You shouldn't have come for me." He gave a smile of relief and helped me off the block I had laid on for who knows how long. Suddenly, a screech of some sort of thing echoed through the air and as I looked I saw a figure get thrown back and skid across the cracked marble flooring. Phillip rushed over and swung his sword clumsily toward the black ragged thing. It quickly dashed off and all was silent. I was curious to who this person was in the first place, and why they were here with Phillip. We all stood around and Phillip was telling me this person had helped him so much. I looked this person up and down, the first thing I noticed was his armor. It was red and black, and he wore a helmet with chainmail covering his face, except his eyes. I looked into the eyes of this man, and felt something brew in me. They seemed too familiar, but they were too serious and cold to even recognize any further. I saw Phillip nod his head toward this person, the man began taking his helmet off and long flowing, black hair came rushing down. Then I saw it was a girl. "You..you're a girl?" I asked a bit arrogantly, but this person replied in a much stronger voice than I would have imagined. "Woman. My name is Mulan." I felt my heart rush and my cheeks flush. I felt faint all of a sudden. _M..mulan?! This can't be...! _


	20. Chapter 20

The first thing I noticed about Mulan was she had turned cold and heartless. It seemed she was a Warrior who didn't feel like she did when I knew her long ago. Her eyes were always searching and scanning, her gaze was always serious and strict, her orders and everything she said was concise and blunt. I wanted to show her it was me, because quite frankly, she didn't even recognize me. It hurt a bit that she didn't see it was me, from all those years ago. That I had been her friend. I was the Princess she had to protect. But, obviously she saw me differently. She thought me insufficient, and quite harshly, she was being brash. I wanted to scream at her and hug her at the same time. Even though Phillip was here, my heart suddenly skipped beats for Mulan. _I have to speak with her..._ My chance was when we were setting up camp. Phillip went off to get firewood after he had kissed me feverishly. I loved Phillip, but my mind began clouding with thoughts of Mulan. I was torn between the two, but it seemed my heart was set on Mulan. Mulan told me she was going to the nearby lake to bathe, and if I wanted to come I could. I told her I would join her. We awkwardly walked in silence as she treaded almost a whole stride in front of me. I was thinking of ways I could bring up her youth. I didn't want to just tell her I was that Princess long ago, but at the same time I wanted her to know at once. We came to the lake and she grimly told me I could bathe first as she waited for me, but I tried to insist she go first. There was one thing I wanted to have assurance on. She nodded and pulled her armor off. It was quite interesting why she suddenly had red armor instead of green now, but that was a story for later. She began to slowly put her armor down and the under cloth she had on was a thin material. I looked away wanting to give her some privacy, but like when we were younger, I was curious to see this new Mulan. Her face seemed skinnier than it was, her jaw line seemed more rigid, but she still had the soft facial features I always saw in my dreams. She was indeed leaner, because her backline was more sleek, and the only thing that seemed the same was her tan skin. It still looked softer than velvet, but I spotted the thing I was so curious about. There was a large scar on the side of her body. I knew for sure this was the Mulan I had fell in love. I hurried to her, before she got into the water and stopped her. My fingers wrapped themselves on her shoulder, that was muscular as she tensed it as soon as she felt my touch. "Princess Aurora, what are you doing?" She asked a bit confused, but she spoke in the most softest voice I heard this whole time. Her just speaking my name, for the first time this whole time, sent shivers down my spine and my body tingle with warmth. "You don't remember who I am, do you?" I asked up front. I didn't want to play cat and mouse with this matter. I needed to know her feelings for me now. She stood strongly and stiffly. She didn't turn toward me, but I heard her whisper out, "What are you referring to?"

"Mulan..." Is all I could whisper out to her. But then she turned her head toward me, finally realizing who I was. "Princess Aurora...that was you?!" She asked in the most surprising tone ever, her voice became soft, and her eyes showed the emotions I remembered. The feelings of love. She turned around, the water covering her of course, and looked toward me in hurt. "I'm so sorry..." She began to say, but I wouldn't be having her think it was her fault for not remembering. I didn't even care now, all I knew was she knew who I was. Suddenly, I saw her lean into me ferverishly and kissed me passionately. Her arms wrapped around me and pulled me in closer. I had dreamed about this moment for so long, and now that is was finally happening I felt my whole body lift off the ground. It was euphoric and exciting that I just kissed her back restlessly. We both broke the kiss, breathless, and just stared at each other with love. I finally got to her, the core of her, and she was mine now. I knew Phillip wouldn't take this calmly, but it seemed my True Love awoken me, even though Mulan hadn't kissed me, she was still there in his presence. I looked at Mulan, who was naked in the water and just smiled out at her, "You're naked, you know that?" I tried not to laugh, but little snicker escaped. She gave a teasing grin and rolled her eyes, "Don't tell me you don't like it!" I felt the red rush to my cheeks, and my face burn with embarrassment. She was so bold about these things, and before she was so cold. _She was indeed something. _I leaned back into her kissing her more. I felt her smile as we kissed again, in the privacy of the lake's presence. I heard Phillip call out from the camp, in the distance, Mulan stepped away in worry, "What happens now...?" She asks worried, knowing Phillip was my love after all. "We tell him...then we will see what happens next." I smiled toward her, It didn't even matter what Phillip or the world thought. I loved Mulan, and finally I knew she loved me back. There was nothing stopping us now.


End file.
